


Передышка

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Comix zone
Genre: AU, F/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Relationships: Sketch Turner/Allissa Cyan, Скетч Тернет/Алиса Кейн
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Передышка

Когда твоё собственное творение начинает своевольничать — это неприятно. Вдвойне неприятно, когда ты с таким вдохновением рисовал инопланетных захватчиков, продумывал линии их поведения, а потом из-за одной молнии, ударившей не туда, ты вынужден сам сталкиваться с тем, что еще недавно было нарисованной картинкой.  
— Я тебе еще раз повторяю, — Скетч прислонился спиной к приборной панели, рассматривая Алису. — Я не супергерой.  
— И, тем не менее, тебе удаётся справиться с этими инопланетными ублюдками, — очевидно, что у Кейн сегодня было игривое настроение. Ее можно было понять — очередное нашествие подчинённых Мортуса удалось отбить и на территории Нью-Йорка, как и в большей части Новой Мировой Империи, наступило затишье.  
— Чем только не приходится заниматься художнику и рок музыканту, — развел руками Тернер и посадил Роадкилл, устроившуюся у него на плече на пол. Крыса покрутилась немного возле его ног, а затем убежала куда-то по своим крысиным делам.  
— Для художника и музыканта ты неплохо борешься, — заметила Алиса, подходя к нему. Она положила ладони на плечи Скетча и заглянула ему в глаза.  
— Практика, — туманно отозвался тот, не желая упомянуть, что знает тактику каждого из придуманных им персонажей наизусть. На его счастье Мортус сам не мог выдумать какого-то супер-пупер монстра, иначе бы ему пришлось туго.  
— И что еще входило в твою практику? — ладони Алисы скользнули по его груди, пробрались под распахнутый жилет.  
Она была очень красива — собственно, именно такой он ее и рисовал, но сейчас, оказавшись вместе с ней на страницах комикса, Скетч понял, что стремительно залипает. Точеная фигурка, обтягивающая одежда, даже эти ее красные серьги, все это привлекало его. Поэтому когда Алиса потянулась к его губам, он с готовностью ответил, привлёк ее к себе, поглаживая по спине и плечам. Алиса дернула майку из-за его пояса и, наконец, прикоснулась к обнажённой коже, чуть царапнула ее длинными ногтями. Скетч спустился губами к ее шее, потянул за застёжку на ее жилете. Алиса со смешком положила его ладони на свою грудь и хрипло застонала, когда Скетч сжал пальцы и, наклонившись, стал посасывать заострившиеся соски.  
Он и сам не сдержал вздоха удовольствия, когда Кейн погладила его по паху, сжала член сквозь ткань шорт. Именно такой он и хотел ее видеть: умелой, но не развратной, лишённой напускной застенчивость.  
— А тебе явно есть, что мне предложить, — усмехнулась она, глядя ему в глаза, а потом опустилась на колени и освободила его член. Погладила по всей длине, подала на покрасневшую головку, заставив судорожно стиснуть пальцами край приборной панели, а затем охотно взяла в рот. Скетч запрокинул голову, застонав в голос от того, как плотно она сжимала губы и как работала языком. Ему было хорошо, если бы не одно но. Наверное, так чувствуют себя порно-актеры во время съёмок под прицелом видеокамер. Когда ты точно знаешь, что кроме вас двоих присутствует кто-то третий. И он даже знал имя этого третьего.  
— А, к черту! — Скетч коснулся затылка Алисы, поглаживая и направляя, а потом схватил ее за голову и несколько раз двинулся бедрами, чувствуя, как волна удовольствия накрывает с головой.  
— А ты хорош, Ковбой, — Алиса облизнулась, поднялась на ноги и слегка пихнула его в плечо, вынуждая подвинуться. — Не разочаруй меня.  
Она оперлась ладонями о край панели и выставила зад, прогнула спину.  
Отказаться от такого приглашения Скетч точно не мог. Прижался к ней, целуя плечи и спину, потерся начавшим снова твердеть членом между ягодиц. Алиса была уже вся мокрая, когда он запустил пальцы ей в белье. Даже вскрикнула, стоило приласкать клитор. Скетч, помогая себе одной рукой, стащил с неё шорты и потянул полоску трусиков, погладил по ягодицам.  
— Не тяни, Ковбой, — хрипло потребовала Алиса, свесив голову.  
У Тернера и самого уже яйца сводило от нетерпения. Он прижался головкой и вошёл одним плавным, долгим движением, сжал ее бедра. Это было восхитительное ощущение. Внутри она была влажной и горячей и так жаждала его. И он начал двигаться, вталкиваясь в нее, хрипло вздыхая от накатывающего удовольствия. Прижал Алису к себе, повернул лицо, чтобы коротко поцеловать в губы. Ускорился, не в силах сдерживать себя и на пике наслаждения запрокинулся и продемонстрировал потолку над головой два средних пальца, не сомневаясь, что Мортус прекрасно его видит.  
Похрену, что потом он устроит ему настоящий ад, главное, что сейчас он одержал маленькую, но победу.


End file.
